Puckleberry Intervention
by remgirl1128
Summary: Kurt is fed up with Puck and Rachel's Sexual tension so he has an intervention for them with all the new directions. A/N sry that its short


**Puckleberry intervention**

**Kurt's P.O.V**

I have gone crazy in the last few days. I was driven to crazy town by my fellow Diva Rachel Barbara Berry and Puck's sexual tension it could suffocate someone. Everybody was in the choir room except Rachel and puck. We all sat in chairs in a circle.

"I called this meeting because Rachel and Puck's sexual tension is suffocating me!" I declared.

"So why are we here?" Sam asked.

"Because we are planning a Puckleberry intervention for them!" I yelled.

"Boys right our diva talks about puck too much." Mercedes agreed.

"Yeah how about when Puck talks about how hot Rachel legs are." Mike confessed while chuckling.

"I'm sick of them having eye sex all the time." I sighed

"It is pretty distracting." Blaine added.

"Puckleberries are the best berries." Brittany giggled.

"Usually I would object this since Puck is my baby daddy but if this makes man-hands any less annoying I'm all for it." Quinn stated.

"This is why we need this intervention because they are both too stubborn to realize the chemistry they have together." Tina

"When they sang need you now I felt like they were gonna jump each other's bones any second." Lauren added.

"I for one agree with the rest of you losers… if Berry is getting it on with someone it should be someone worth doing it with… Finn has puffy pyramid nipples and if I put powdered sugar on them they could pass as a dessert along with Sam's lady lips." Santana stated.

At that statement Sam covered his lips and Finn covered his nipples with his sweatshirt.

"Sometimes when we are in glee I have to shield my eyes cause their eye sex is way too graphic." Artie stated.

"What's way too graphic?" Rachel asked walking into the choir room.

"Well shit." Santana mumbled.

"Rachel, Puck please sit down." I stated in a professional matter.

"What the hell is going on?" Puck asked while taking a seat next to Rachel.

"It's a Puckleberry intervention we're just sick of the sexual tension." Mercedes replied.

"A what?" Rachel asked dumb-struck.

"A Puckleberry intervention silly." Brittany said with all seriousness.

"Diva before you freak out just listen to us." I explained.

"I've only been here a few months and I noticed you two are like walking talking hormones on steroids….. Nobody knows when you're gonna crack and give in…. we are all afraid it will be during a duet." Sam stated with a shiver of disgust.

"We have a bet on when and where it's going to happen I say while we're practicing scales and your just gonna go at it on the piano." Mike explains.

"I say during lunch and on the lunch table." Quinn added.

"This is ridiculous!" Rachel declared.

"Come on Rachel you two keep grossing me out….. every time I look at either of you, your staring at each other like you want to get it on right there and then." I said.

Rachel blushed as red as her sweater.

"Guys if Rachel doesn't wanna be with Puck then she doesn't have to." Finn stated.

Puck rolled his eyes "But She wants to be with me dumb ass and I want to be with her but she's way to stubborn to admit it." Puck sighed.

"You want to be with me?" Rachel asked almost shocked.

"Yeah I do." Puck smirked.

Rachel and Puck are now staring intensely at each other.

"Ok back to the problem at hand, Rachel you are being unreasonably stubborn and it's not helping me or anyone else in any way." I stated annoyed.

"Yea Babe why don't you just say you and I have feelings for each other, then we can get this whole thing over with and go back to my place for a little nookie nookie." Puck smirked after his statement.

Rachel rolled her eyes with a smile "Noah must you be so barbaric."

"That's just how I roll baby." Puck laughed.

"So can you just please admit it now?" Blaine asked.

"Admit what?" Brittany questioned rather confused.

"Admit that I love Noah." Rachel answered with a smile.

"I knew that." Puck added leaning in to kiss Rachel.

"So does that mean Puckleberry is back on?" I wondered.

"Yes!" Rachel giggled as she leaned in to kiss puck.

"Now that's really hot." I stated seeing the pair partially devour each other before my very eyes.

"No I think klaine is a little hotter." Blaine whispered in my ear with a smile.


End file.
